


ドイツ語: die Liebe

by autumnian



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnian/pseuds/autumnian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Doitsugo: die Liebe - German: the love)</p><p>The German language for boyfriends: the best way to learn it. This is about how Aoba is improving his knowledge in this new and challenging language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ドイツ語: die Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> Anything that’s italicized is in German (or maybe Japanese. Or in a different language, whatever). There’s some German here so if you don’t know German open this glossary I made and don’t worry!  
> > http://doyoulikerats.tumblr.com/post/125558455718/glossary-%E3%83%89%E3%82%A4%E3%83%84%E8%AA%9E-die-liebe  
> It may be annoying but I hope you like it owo’
> 
> I did all the work in this story so some mistakes might have passed through my proofreading, excuse me... And please, take in consideration that I'm not a German speaker, I just really wanted to try it out with this pairing because it seemed really suitable /o\ sorry if it sounds weird somewhere ç-ç

“Ahhhhh this language is almost impossible.” Aoba growled throwing the book on the floor.

“Aoba, you have barely started today.” Pointed Ren, looking at him with concern. “And you were so excited to become part of this country before-”

“I know, I know!” Aoba interrupted him, bringing Ren to his lap and holding him tightly. “But I didn’t remember that learning a language was so much work. I don’t even know what’s a…” He had to peek at the book. “Possessive pronoun anymore.” He snorted. “There are too many names!”

It’s not like if Aoba had studied that many languages before, Ren pondered.

“You can always ask Theo. Do you remember what he said when you asked him for the books?”

“I do. He said he could help me anytime if his _nii-san_ couldn’t. But I don’t want to bother them, they are working right now.”

“I see.” There was a brief pause and Ren spoke in a very low voice, his little paws in Aoba’s forearm. “Don’t push yourself too much. You could review what you learned yesterday first.”

“P!” That sound startled him, coming from his back. Even Midori (the new name of Noiz’s Allmate) was cheering for him.

Sighing, Aoba sat Ren down by his side and picked up the book from the ground. They wouldn’t let him give up now. And it’s not that he really wanted to stop studying, he just had a feeling that that language would drive him nuts somehow. It had a bunch of senseless names! Not saying anything about those two dots above some vowels that made the pronunciation even more complicated. Why?

“Okay, let’s go with this _doitsu_ book.” He was looking for the right page…

“ _Deutsch_.” Midori corrected him. Aoba glared at the green cube with such a scowl and breathed heavily.

“ _Doitchu_?” He tried.

“ _Bitte_ , one more time.” Aoba hesitated but that time it almost sounded German. “Good!”

“Thank you, Midori.”

“P! _Nein nein_.” Aoba gave him a confused look. What was wrong then? “Thank me properly.” Midori jumped, expressionless.

Oh. The language was wrong. He could have let it pass, right. _Nein_.

“ _Danke._ ” This one Aoba could pronounce perfectly. He smiled at Midori’s and Ren’s approval.

 

Later, Aoba gave a chance to the possessive pronouns. They were detestable. Or worse than that. First of all the persons were already hard and annoying. _Sie_ and _Sie_ were and were not the same. Complains were floating around his mind during the process, but he settled his mind and kept going, unwilling to lost that battle.

Anyway, he passed through it with all the problems he couldn’t have asked for.

Relieved, he closed the book and put it aside, stretching his back and arms. He was about to stand up when Ren came to sit on his legs again.

“Last time, Aoba.”

“One more, Ren?” He asked, tired. “I’ve been doing this for hours.”

“You’ve worked really hard, so one last time to finish it and you can relax. To see everything you’ve learned today.”

“ _Ja, noch einmal_ , Aoba.”

“You too, Midori? Geez, you’re such strict Allmates, you know.” Aoba tried to reach for the book but the cube was on it and hissed to his hand.

“ _Kein Buch_! You cannot look.”

“Waaaaaa. The family and the pronouns?” They nodded to him in expectation.

Aoba curled himself on the couch and embraced one leg to his chest, tapping the other foot on the floor. He took a deep breath and started.

“Okay. _Die Familie_. _Mein Vater, deine Mutter, sein Sohn_... ”

He mispronounced some names here and there, forgot to decline one or two pronouns, but mistakes were unavoidable. Anyhow, for someone who complained like him, Aoba was quite productive learning a good deal of words that morning. He was proud of himself and a bit surprised though. _Deutsch_ wasn’t completely impossible after all, just wasn’t simple. Like Japanese. Not as simple as Japanese, he meant. He chuckled quietly.

Eventually, something different crossed Aoba’s mind, like an arrow hitting the target. He quickly took the German-Japanese dictionary in his hands.

“ _Freund_? That’s confusing.” He muttered and tossed the book away.

The day was still long enough for him to think about that and he could practice more afterwards. A break was truly necessary now. He could feel his head cracking only with the word “German”.

 

Hours later, the dinner almost ready, the sound of the door opening came to Aoba’s ears.

“I’m home.” He thought it was music. Noiz took his suit off and was loosening his tie when he heard the reply:

“Welcome home, _Liebe_.” And stopped. Eyes narrowed, he blinked, not trusting his brain. What…? Noiz headed to the kitchen, but not without taking a look around first. There was a German book near the sofa. Hmm.

“What did you say?” The blond asked from behind the blue, who was putting a hot bowl on the table. It smelled good, he noticed.

“I just greeted you.”

“No, it wasn’t just that. After that.” Noiz inquired, getting closer. “What was it?” He insisted, seeing that Aoba wasn’t exactly willing to tell him, averting his gaze.

He turned Aoba’s face to him holding his chin with a sweet touch.

“I want to know.” Noiz’s fingers caressed his jawline up to his ear, playing with his hair, leaning towards him.

“ _Liebe._ ” Aoba mumbled when Noiz pecked the corner of his lips.

“Say it.”

“ _Mein-_ ” He didn’t give time to the blue-haired one to finish his request, pulling him into a kiss. Aoba embraced Noiz by the neck, acting really clumsy wearing the cooking gloves. Noiz felt the weird and warm texture and distanced himself a little bit, bearing a big smile in his face. “ _Me-mein Liebe_.” Aoba stuttered to that smile, blushing.

Smooch! One more kiss.

“You’re becoming a little German, Aoba.” Noiz laughed, and Aoba quickly stepped back.

“Aren’t you hungry?” He dramatically bounced to the table, where the dish was enticingly waiting with a lot of steam. Mmmm.

“But your cooking is still pretty Japanese, I see.”

“You’ll have to deal with it for now, sorry.” Aoba pressed his lips together and goggle in a false and cute consternation, not really bothered by that. They took their seats, and Aoba had his hands free now. “Unless you want pizza.”

“Can you cook it?”

Aoba glared at him, sparing an answer. Noiz tilted his head and kept eating. The silence fell over their meal for a moment, but it didn’t last long. Aoba asked about his work and family, and Midori and Ren joined them in the kitchen, feeding the talk.

It was a rare moment when Aoba could actually cook something for him; Noiz always had some different and fancy restaurant in mind to take him to. Or sometimes he had no time to eat together. But okay, he understood that Noiz was busy adjusting to his new life, so that was what was left for him to do: to adapt to his new home, to this foreign country with its wild language. A tough challenge covered with happiness.

 

“That’s what you were studying?” Noiz asked when they walked to the living room, sitting down on the couch and taking the book from the stand.

“Yes.” Aoba sat on the floor, his side to the sofa, once Noiz slipped his body down and laid there, relaxed.

“Where did you get this book?”

“Theo gave me a while ago.” Theo, _dein Bruder_ – the words popped in his mind. “He said he wanted to help and this book was good…” Aoba turned his face to Noiz to watch his reaction but he find himself frustrated in front of Noiz’s serious and _i-do-not-care-at-all_ expression. Albeit there was a mix of something undefined in his gaze, what made Aoba change the topic.

“I was learning about _die Familie_ and the… possessive pronouns.”  Noiz furrowed, not recognizing the name as a part of speech. “ _Mein, dein, sein… ihr…_ these things.” Aoba cleared his mind. Speaking like that was making him sound as the child there, and not the older one. He twisted his eyebrows.

There was a strong accent in Aoba’s words, which was a cute and strong spur for Noiz to tease him. He spoke slowly, with a very sweet look.

“ _Bin ich? Bin ich deine Liebe?_ ” Aoba took an enormous amount of seconds to process the sentence and became a little pink on the cheeks.

“ _Deine_?” Aoba emphasized the last “e”, unsure. “Why _deine_? I’m a guy.”

“You are. But love isn’t.”

That wasn’t a very didactic answer. It was such a romantic one instead, and in Noiz’s low voice yet… He dropped his gaze to his knees.

“But love isn’t.” Aoba repeated to himself, catching the hint. Something heated up inside him when he felt Noiz’s fingers gently tracing his blush, feeling his burning skin.

“I didn’t say anything really embarrassing, why are you so red?”

Aoba didn’t realize Noiz movements until his lips were actually taken by the other, in an urge to grasp every sensation he could get. They have been together for quite a while now and Aoba was aware that his boyfriend wasn’t the most patient one when it came to his own desires. But he could never guess that his attempts to speak Noiz’s mother language would cause such impetuous reactions.

In a beat, the blond one held Aoba by his shoulders and pulled him up, laying him down in between his legs, on top of him. Noiz reached again for his mouth, resuming the kiss, hotter than before.

Poor blue-headed guy. Of course it would. Speaking German, even as a beginner, meant that he was more than willing to accept this new environment with everything that it would bring along. It was only another concrete proof that Aoba was submitting entirely to his choice. To Noiz. How could that not be a turn on for this crazy bunny?

Noiz had the shirt strongly grabbed by Aoba when he took his tongue out of another’s mouth and licked his neck, sensually. Moans started to get some voice then. Noiz slipped his hands under those annoying clothes, one of them trying to get through those tight pants of his; while his teeth were really busy taking care of some lobe.

The most effective weakness of that man, he knew it perfectly.

Noiz felt his shirt loosening and gave that ear a bite. Aoba cried out and twisted his hips, being forced to stop his hand work with those buttons, and he accidentally pushed his weight against the hard cock under his belly. Noiz left out a gasp.

The response came quickly to Aoba, who had his waist squeezed in a sudden. That attack made him rise up in a weird shout, leaning on the couch.

“Noooiiiz.” He complained, almost lost in lust. Aoba was so horny; his dick was pulsating for some relief, so he tried to unzip his pants.

But he was unable to continue, his hand roughly pushed away from there.

“Answer me.” Noiz provoked in a husky voice. “ _Was bin ich für dich_?”

“Ghrn.”

He wanted so bad to dive in that flushed skin. So bad.

It was so unfair of him to make Aoba think about German now, when his slim body was being exposed by eager hands taking his clothes off in a rush. Their gazes met in hunger, one face more indecent than the other.

And he knew perfectly that he was being taken advantage of. Whatever. Aoba fought his shaky voice and shyly pronounced it with what was left of his sanity:

“ _Mein Freund_?” Noiz laughed really loud in that unappropriated moment. Aoba was confused, too aroused to think, the only German that mattered right now wasn’t a word. What was so funny?

“Not just that.” The blond started, the voice smiling along with his lips. He embraced Aoba and invaded his underwear unceremoniously. “ _Du bist mein Schatz._ ”

“Ahhhhhh… mhn!” He heard an ardent love in those words, but felt it even deeply in those touches. The words got lost in his ears when Noiz tightened his grip and stole his mouth avidly. No thinking allowed.

Aoba indulged himself to pleasure.

 

It wasn’t morning yet, but the sky was almost there, accepting the sun.

It wasn’t time to be awake yet, but Aoba had to pee and when he returned, he couldn’t keep his eyes closed. The dim light that came through the curtains brought such a poetic atmosphere to the room, and Noiz’s hair seemed even lighter, messy like that. He took the pillow’s place in Noiz’s arms and covered the lower part or their bodies.

Aoba’s fingers started caressing his hair on their own, tenderly rubbing his scalp, feeling his relaxed breath in his own chest. Aoba leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

“He’s such a kid.” Aoba murmured to himself, mesmerized by all his senses screaming to him about their connections, what he was seeing, he was listening, smelling, feeling.

“You are not far from that, Aoba.”

“Waaaa!” He felt a shiver because of that sudden movement. Noiz kissed his ribs before speaking up, and Aoba pushed his head away when he started licking it with a delicious expression, obviously going for his nipple. “You were awake, brat, stop it!”

“Why?” Noiz pulled himself back, holding Aoba’s hip with a lazy strength. “I want you. You’re so good.”

“Okay, maybe you’re not that awake yet.” He mumbled, trying to protect his precious body from that hungry mouth.

“Huh?”

“I said it’s not like I don’t know that, brat.” He repeated, looking away.

“No, you didn’t.”

“What?”

“You didn’t say that.” Noiz’s body was now partially over Aoba’s, because he wanted to face him better to catch all his reactions. “What was it?”

Yey, all over again. Aoba gave him a glance, revealing his early blushed cheeks. Just for a mere question, geeez.

“Nothing.” Noiz put himself seated after that denial. He was getting really curious.

“Say it.” He said it more in a challenging tone than an imperative one. Not that Aoba would be waiting for some “could you say it to me, please?” in a sugary voice or anything, but that wasn’t important at all, seriously. When their eyes met again Aoba realized he had just showed his face to a scrutinizing sight. That didn’t help with his blush, and he embraced himself desperately.

Noiz just kissed him. His feverish cheeks, his pouting lips, his sweet tongue. He was somewhere in between being flustered and flattered, he couldn’t choose which one would overcome the other.

“ _Mein Schatz._ What were you thinking about?” Aoba’s eyes widened to that German sound. He completely ignored Noiz question.

“You said that yesterday too.” He pointed out of nowhere, the curiosity changing sides.

“ _Mein Schatz_?”

“Yes. What does it mean?” Thanks god he managed to attract Noiz’s attention to something else before he was really cornered by that simple and silly game. Silly because of him, Aoba knew about that inconsistency.

“Guess.”

“You’re not cussing me, are you?” Noiz laughed so loud and openly that Aoba almost regretted asking that. It did not seem that funny, okay. _Stop._

For Noiz, the innocent voice was pretty funny to hear, though.

“Does it really sound like that?” This sentence smelled so much of _baka_.

“Who knows, German can always sound a bit rude, you know?” Said the expert German student there. Aoba made an annoyed face.

“Whatever.” A little silence came by when they were staring at each other, and Aoba dropped his gaze first. He was figuring out a way to win his inner struggle… and to not look dumber.

“So…” He started with almost no voice. “What does it mean? _Mein Schatsu_?”

There was fun in Noiz’s smile. He was thinking about how he could translate that. Aoba got ready for the next smart retort, needlessly.

“You’re my love.” Noiz spoke in a reckless tone, looking straight at him. “My treasure. _Mein Schatz._ ” He finished in a whisper, watching his blue-haired man freeze because of his voice.

“Hn!” Aoba tried to reply but he couldn't catch his breath in time. That brat!… was so beautiful grinning like that.

“Oh, _nein_. I have something better.” Aoba nod in agreement to that bright face of him. Then, Noiz smirked and whispered to his ear. “ _Du bist mein Häschen._ ”*

**Author's Note:**

> *Mein Häschen = my bunny.
> 
> Please, ignore if I’m just imagining it but I think I did him I little out of character… heh. ^^  
> So, I didn’t know if Midori/Usagimodoki actually spoke German but I figured out that Noiz should have had someone to practice that language to not forget it during his time in Japan lol. What a fetish, Noiz speaking German... *sighs heavily*  
> My first idea was so pure, tsk.  
> 8D


End file.
